In the field of wireless communications, various protocols have been introduced in recent years to allow the propagation in the OSI layers (the acronym standing for “Open Systems Interconnection”) of packets whose content is not perfect. Wimax the acronym standing for Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access is the most notable case for the radio layers, where a checksum reduced to the link header has been introduced, and makes it possible to upload a non-perfect packet to the network layer. Similarly, transport protocols such as UDP-Lite, which is very similar to the UDP protocol, have appeared. The UDP Lite protocol permits partial checks which cover a part only of the data and can deliver partially corrupted packets. It is particularly useful for multimedia transmissions, such as video stream broadcasting or Voice over IP, in which it is preferable to receive a packet with a partially damaged payload than not to receive packets at all. The DCCP protocol, the acronym standing for “Datagram Congestion Control Protocol”, is a message-oriented transport layer communication protocol. These last two transport protocols, UDP-Lite and DCCP, have introduced partial checksums making it possible to verify the headers of the packets while letting through packets whose payload or useful data is erroneous.
The existing system exhibits notably the drawback of working exclusively with retransmission solutions in point-to-point mode or with multicast solutions, broadcast for sending information from a sender to a group (optionally with retransmissions) for temporally synchronized multipoint broadcasts.
In these techniques, the capability of multimedia streams to permit decodings even on partially corrupted streams is not harnessed. The techniques known therefore do not adapt to the limitations of ad hoc networks, for example, by knowing how to effectively harness the particular capabilities of multimedia streams.